dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkling vs Mario
Inkling vs Mario is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twelfth DBX. Description Splatoon vs Super Mario Bros.! Modern meets retro! Will Mario's years of experience topple the youthfulness of the Inkling? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Delfino Plaza - Super Mario Sunshine. "Orange ink?" Mario thought to himself as he was called back to Delfino Plaza. Good thing he held on to F.L.U.D.D - looks like he had his work cut out for him! As Mario observed the orange mess lining the walls and floor of the town centre, he noticed what looked to be an orange blooper swimming around in the large inky puddle in the middle of the plaza. The plumber grabbed his water blaster, aimed for the creature and fired a large jet of water at it. The Inkling squealed as she leaped out of the ink, then appeared in human form in front of Mario, armed with her Splattershot, and angered at Mario's attempt to shower her. Mario, still somewhat confused as to who or what he was dealing with, began shooting her with water again. The Inkling screamed in Inklish (aren't I clever?) and rolled away before firing back. HERE WE GO! Mario yelped and rushed off to the side, dodging the Inkling's attack. When she went to reload, Mario darted in and tripped her with a sliding kick, then grabbed her by the hair and tossed her towards a building. Fortunately, the building was coated in ink, so the Inkling had no issue diving head-first into it, scaling the building and looping back around to fire at Mario. The plumber fired more water from the F.L.U.D.D, dispersing of the ink, but when the Inkling landed in front of him, she smacked him in the face with her gun and followed up with a rapid succession of kicks before blasting him away with an Inkbrush. Mario fell back and equipped an Ice Flower. "It'sa go time!" he cheered, hurling snowballs at his opponent. The Inkling's initial response was to shoot them down, which proved to be ineffective, and the snowballs froze over the Splattershot's barrel. The Inkling frowned as she tried to fire her weapon, but couldn't. While she was distracted trying to remove the ice from the barrel, Mario dashed in and smacked her into the air with an icy uppercut, and followed up by wall bouncing off a palm tree to strike her back down with a haymaker, planting his opponent into the ground. The Inkling bounced hard off the ground, but wasn't out of the fight yet. Mario descended with a punch poised for her head, and the Inkling took out a Roller and evaded, while rolling the Roller along the floor, coating it in ink. Mario landed in the ink and stood up, noticing his now filthy outfit. "Mamma mia..." he uttered to himself, probably worried about the cleaning bill. He spotted the Inkling reloading her Splattershot, after removing the ice from it. Mario began to make his way towards her, but was slowed down significantly because of the ink. The Inkling, on the other hand, was thriving in the new hazard, using it to give her extra speed and to smash right into Mario's chest, then followed up with a combination of punches and kicks, followed by a lashing with her Inkbrush, which slammed him into a palm tree. Mario stood back up and equipped a Rock Mushroom, then charged at the Inkling at top speed. The Inkling emitted a panicked squeak before firing at the floor and diving into safety. As Mario rolled past her, she popped her head back out, only for Mario to bounce back off the fence and bash into her, sending her flying. Mario curled up into a boulder and threw himself at his airborne adversary, bashing her in the ribs and sending her deeper into the plaza. She bounced hard off the wall of a nearby building and Mario landed before her, ready to take her head off with another attack to the neck. As Mario rolled towards her, the Inkling timed her attack perfectly and swatted Mario in the face with her Inkbrush, halting the assault. She then struck him with a combo of punches before blasting him with a headbutt to the face, knocking him back. She then tossed out a Splat Bomb, which landed in front of the plumber, and he noticed it when he recovered. "Oh no!" he managed to yell as it went off. The Inkling let out a cheer as the area around her opponent exploded with orange ink. But her celebration was cut short when Mario emerged unscathed, having activated a Super Star, granting himself invincibility. The Inkling's eyes widened in shock, but Mario wasn't for time wasting. He rushed in and swung for his opponent with a punch, which the Inkling managed to dodge, but the plumber immediately responded with a kick to the Inkling's gut, which was then followed up with an uppercut to the chin. Mario then proceeded to attack relentlessly with punches and kicks before grabbing his foe and hurling her to the ground, where she skidded across the floor. As the Super Star wore off, the Inkling slowly began to stand up, running out of time and options. Mario equipped his F.L.U.D.D and blasted a jet of water at her, keeping her pressed against the wall. The Inkling flailed, trying to protect herself from the water, but to no avail. When the F.L.U.D.D ran empty, she dropped to the floor, exhausted and beaten badly. Mario stood over her and grabbed her by the shirt, looking to finish her off. The Inkling used this as an opportunity to mount an offense, bashing Mario's face with a headbutt, forcing him to stagger back. She then smacked him with the side of her gun and struck him with a combination of kicks to the head and chest before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. As Mario landed on the floor, the Inkling took out her Roller and rolled it over the grounded plumber, trapping him to the floor. Now the Inkling stood over Mario, and boy was she pissed! She shoved the barrel of the Splattershot into Mario's mouth and began to empty the entire magazine down his throat. Mario began choking as his insides began to fill with orange ink. When the magazine was empty, Mario's face was turning red through asphyxiation. The Inkling removed her weapon from Mario's mouth and dropped a Splat Bomb on his body before walking away. The bomb exploded, as did Mario, leaving a mess of orange and red, and the Inkling left, not looking back. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights